Mute?
by Kisa167
Summary: Editing in process. Naruto as a child was heavily abused by many people. Sasuke and Iruka are trying to find out who would do such a thing, Only on their own. Timed just before the Uchiha massacre R&R! WARNING RAPE CONTENT! I except flames/compliments
1. A bond

_Hey guys! Me and My cousin wrote this together and yes it is in POvs you'll figure out whos who by reading! _

_(o) R&R please! Have a happy read! _

Crystal blue eyes stared blankly out at the play ground. He sat on the swing swaying softly back and forth. He was always alone. Tears usually streaked his face in wet columns. Starting today he was a mute. A flash of screams and terrorizing pictures came flooding back into Naruto's mind. He only stared blank faced and quiet.

--

Sasuke Uchiha sighed, his eyes shut to block out the annoying cooing of the girls surrounding him. His expression was that of a bored and annoyed boy that wished to be alone. He opened an eye and glanced across the play ground. A small blond haired boy sat silently on the swing, his eyes lowered to his feet. Sasuke got up and pushed gently past the girls. He made his way through the other children and stood above the sullen looking boy. "Uzumaki...Naruto right? Keh...you look really pathetic just sitting there, how come you aren't being loud and noisy like you always are?" he asked as he quirked an eyebrow quizzically. He had seen the boy around the academy but he never really acknowledged him...he was loud and annoying and too much trouble for sasuke.

--

Naruto flinched slightly as a raven haired boy approached him, He looked up slightly his eyes eventually landing on the Uchiha's knees. He felt weak, sullied, and pointless. He didn't feel the will to live anymore. 'I'm worthless.' The blonde thought to himself as the young Uchiha started talking, "Uzumaki Naruto, right? Keh, you look so pathetic sitting there, how come your not being as loud and annoying as usual?" The raven asked outwardly. The blonde shook his head in the negative. He looked down pathetically. a tear slide down his cheek and he reluctantly wiped it off, looking away from the Raven haired boy.

--

Sasuke bent down and looked at the boy with a feeling of slight discomfort. He never really cared if anyone cried, he simply shrugged it off and judged them as weak. But the boy that was sitting on the swing, silently shedding his tears sort of tugged at sasuke's heart. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy's hand that was wiping the tears away and offered a small smirk. "Hang out with me...maybe then you'll actually talk...you talked before...I heard you...but...whatever just follow me" he said as he tugged the boy's arm, making him stand up. He saw the scared look in Naruto's eyes and it made him wonder what exactly happened. '...something must have happened to him...He's always so damn loud. Come to think of it...I kinda wanted to hit him the other day' sasuke thought, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth. He looked back at Naruto, his head slightly turned over his shoulder. "hurry up, we don't have all break to mope around like a dumb ass" he said impatiently as he dragged naruto across the play ground.

--

Naruto was now practically being dragged across the school yard by the dark haired boy. His tear weren't flowing as hard anymore. He wanted to say something and talk to the boy, but it felt as though a thick branch was stuck down his throat. The young blonde followed the Uchiha to where ever he was bringing him. He didn't like being called an idiot, but this was the first time anyone asked to hang out with him. He didn't want to blow it. He slightly tugged at the Uchiha's hand slowing him down a little bit. When the Uchiha turned around he tilted his head to the right a little And shyly looked at his feet again.

--

Sasuke stopped walking and turned around when he felt the gentle tug of the smaller boy's hand. "What is it?" he muttered this question even though he knew he wouldn't get any response. he rolled his eyes and slightly bent forward so he could meet the timid gaze of the smaller boy. "Kmf...you seem even more pathetic up close. I dunno where we can go but I can make sure you won't be bothered if that's what you want. The others make fun of you don't they? yeah...I bet they do...I would but you aren't worth it. How about we go behind the building? no one really goes there" he said nonchalantly as if the boy was responding and replying to everything Sasuke said. He smiled and tightened his grip around the boy's hand slightly, he felt obliged to stick up for this kid, no matter how pathetic or annoying he was. 'I feel as if I'm an older brother...Kmf! though I don't know what an older brother is like...seeing that Itachi never wants anything to do with me. he's such a bastard' he thought miserably as he slowed his walk and dragged the boy behind him a little less roughly. A battle was brewing inside of his mind as they progressed across the pavement. 'Why am I even wasting my time with this kid when I should be training? I feel so dumb...But this kid is even dumber, I guess I should help him a little bit' he furrowed his brow slightly but then forcefully shrugged the feeling off, leaving it alone for another time.

--

As the raven haired boy talked and asked questions, Naruto just stared at him, silence as an answer. His tears were almost completely gone. 'I'm not worth it?' Naruto looked at this boy, he was starting to seethe with anger. 'If I'm not worth it then why?! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME TO FOLLOW YOU?' Naruto thought angrily. 'Am I just someone to toy with, am I that stupid? Am I that pathetic?' Naruto thought getting less angry and drifting to a state of depression. He continued letting himself get dragged behind the school, like the 'toy' he was. Tears filed along the lining of his eyes, dropping without a moments warning. He hastily pulled his hand away from the raven haired boys hand. He collapsed to his knees, now letting the tears roam free. Some fell onto his hands and others soaked into the ground. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?' Naruto asked mentally to Sasuke. He looked up at the boy. Pain surrounded his body, another memory. ' it's just a memory.. It's not real!' Naruto thought to himself.

--

Sasuke turned and glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye. He saw tears start to form from the boy's eyes and fall to the ground. The boy pulled his hand out of Sasuke's and dropped to his knees in a helpless manner. Sasuke furrowed his brow slightly and bent down, sitting in front of the crying boy He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and lifted his chin with his other hand. "Don't cry dobe. You look like a girl when you do that!" he said, offering what seemed like a comforting smirk. He locked his obsidian eyes with the scared, timid eyes that belonged to uzumaki. He almost jerked back when he saw the anger and hurt in the boy's eyes. Something in the back of his mind pushed him forward. He felt his arms wrap around the boy's fragile back tightly and securely. 'What the hell have I got myself into...' he thought as he embraced Uzumaki in a reassuring hug. "From now on...I won't let any of the others bother you...I dunno why but you seem less annoying and stupid when you're quiet. i kinda like you" he said as he pulled away from Uzumaki and smiled all the while giving a thumbs up sign. He felt like an older brother, as if he was the one that had to stick up for the kid when others would discourage and belittle him. "Stick with me and you'll do alright!" he said as he grabbed the boy's hand and started off towards his secret place.

-00-

Sasuke pushed the branches away from them as they trudged through the woods nearby the academy. He turned around and smiled brightly at Naruto, who was timidly following along. he turned around and stood before a small clearing that included a small tree stump and a brook. "This is where I go when I wanna get away from all those idiotic girls. I thought you might like it..." he muttered stupidly as he smirked proudly at Uzumaki. He led the boy towards the stump and sat down, bringing Uzumaki with him. "It's kind of nice here..." he said as he looked up at the sky. A graceful hawk swooped over them, it's melody mesmerizing Sasuke. He didn't know it but a strong bond between the two was forming, whether Sasuke liked it or not.

--

When Naruto had cried he hadn't hit him or beat him into the ground. 'He hugged me..' Naruto thought following him willingly now. 'He'll protect me?' Naruto was blushing as they started to dodge tree branches and prickle bushes.

When they arrived at the place Sasuke told him about, the Uchiha smiled at him widely. "I go here when I want to get away from those Stupid fangirls. I thought you might like it..." He said oddly. 'Where's he bringing me now?' Naruto thought as the dark haired boy pulled him gently to a stump. He sat down pulling Naruto onto the giant stump. Naruto had an almost invisible smile plastered on his face. Sasuke spoke again looking towards the sky, "It's kind of nice here." Naruto smiled nodding. He liked this boy, he wondered why he was determined to get this boy's approval of his existence. Naruto lightly tugged at the sleeve of the Uchiha's shirt. When Sasuke looked at him he Smiled softly at first and then his smile grew as bright at the sun. He leaned towards Sasuke and hugged him lightly, tears of happiness were there in his eyes. He was truly happy he didn't care about what had happened the night before anymore he wanted to keep living, now he had a reason.

--

Sasuke shuffled back, trying to get away from Naruto's approaching embrace. He rolled his eyes and let sigh escape his lips. 'I guess it can't be helped..' he said as he let the boy's arms wrap around his waist. He was frozen for a moment, but then his arm seemed to move all by itself as it draped lightly over Uzumaki's shoulder. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with glassy eyes and a wide grin. Sasuke quirked a brow as he removed his arm from the boy's shoulder. The boy looked deeply hurt when Sasuke just stared at him with a stern expression. Tears swam on his lashes, threatening to fall. "I told you not to cry..." he said softly, giving the boy a reassuring smile. He wiped the unshed tears away with the pad of his thumb and placed his arm around the boy once again. "Heh...I like you" he said, his eyes closing as a wide smile crossed his lips. He had never felt so content in his life. He wondered why he felt so happy as he stared down into Naruto's deeply shining eyes. He raised a brow and smirked as he punched the boy softly on the chest. He slumped down onto the bushy grass and sat down next to Uzumaki. His arm still slung over his shoulder, Sasuke let out a content sigh as a light breeze whispered through the trees. "I always liked spring..." he said softly as he glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye. He could have sworn he saw a slight nod and a small smile radiate from the boy, but he wasn't sure. He closed his eyes and let his head rest on the top of stump, his heart beating softly as the warmth of the other boy's body leaned against his own.

--

Listening to Sasuke talk as if he was his friend made Naruto feel at peace and content with life. 'Someone cares...' Naruto smiled looking at Sasuke again. He rest his head against the older boy. 'Why do I feel this way? I feel more alive than I usually do.' Naruto closed his eyes for a moment listening to Sasuke breath. 'I like you too, you may not ever know that though, unless...' Naruto thought realizing for the first time he had a pen in his pocket with a blank piece of paper that was supposed to be an assignment. He pulled them out secretly with out Sasuke noticing, and wrote, "You're Sasuke right? yeah my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am not an idiot! I also do NOT look like a girl when I cry, thank you for everything, I feel much better. I like you too! Thank you for showing me this spot. Did you really mean it when you said that you'd protect me though?" Naruto blushed reading the note over, he nudged Sasuke lightly and placed the now neatly folded note into his hands. He leaned back on his shoulder, tears brimming the edges. He was hoping to god that Sasuke wouldn't push him away now.

--

Sasuke breathed in deeply before puffing his cheeks out and letting the air escape his lungs. It was so peaceful and calm, 'I could stay...' Sasuke let out a soft yawn. 'I could stay here forever.' he thought sleepily as a small smile crept across his lips. He glanced down at the boy that rested his head against sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke felt his throat become dry and a small lump forming. He shook his head lightly and furrowed his brow. 'heh...this kid, he makes me feel...calm and kind of happy' he smiled brightly as he watched two hawks soar above them. He looked down at Naruto with a slightly surprised expression when the silent boy placed a small piece of paper in the palms of Sasuke's open hands. He glanced down at Naruto questioningly. Naruto only blushed and turned his eyes away from Sasuke's. He grabbed the piece of paper as if it were fragile glass. He opened it up slowly, his eyes going over the words carefully. He smiled when he finished. 'Haha! even on this paper he sounds annoying' he thought as he turned to Naruto, who's face was turned away from his own. he tapped the boy lightly on the shoulder and waited for Naruto to turn around. "Uzu..maki...N-a-r-u-t-o. Yeah I already knew your name. And I did mean it..." he said awkwardly as he tightened his grip on Naruto. "But I gotta say...you do kind of look like a girl when you cry" he added playfully as he rustled the blonde hair. He let out a soft chuckle as he rested his head on Naruto's. 'Why do I feel so...different. I never felt this kind of feeling...before...' he thought as he slowly drifted into a restful sleep. Forgetting his deep worries and secret agony for now.

--

A weight fell off his chest as Sasuke playfully rustled a hand through his blonde locks. He smiled a little, letting happiness overwhelm him. He felt Sasuke's head rest on his own. He blushed, he listened to the world of Nature, he then heard Sasuke's breath even, He had fallen asleep. Naruto lifted his head slightly letting Sasuke's head fall onto his shoulder, he squirmed a bit to get comfortable, he felt the dark headed boys breath on his neck, He shuddered slightly. Naruto looked at Sasuke again he placed a hand on his head and gently raked the raven colored hair with his fingers. 'I feel as though I could live through anything right now.' Naruto soon too, fell asleep. He had curled up beside the boy bringing both of their heads down using his orange jacket as a pillow for the both of them.

-00-

Iruka called in the students for the next class, he waited outside for Naruto and Sasuke whom hadn't returned yet. He waited at least 20 minutes, the class getting rowdy for the long wait. Iruka sighed it couldn't be helped in this situation, he had to make all the children go home. "All right class I'm sorry for the delay, but I have a bit of a situation, and in which, this case would seem you all have to go home early!" The class only cheered because for them this was great news. "I have a note ready for all of you to take home to your parents! Haruno Sakura, please stay after class! I wish to ask you something, maybe you can help me." Iruka said pointing at the pink haired kounichi. She nodded lightly. "Now. Hmm, Sakura do you know where Sasuke goes during lunch break?" He asked leaving out Naruto because he knew where Naruto went when he didn't come to school the Ichiraku ramen stand.

Sakura shook her head no. "I have no idea where he goes, He tells all of us to go away. So we do!" Sakura smiled lightly. "Why?"

"Ohh, know reason I was just wondering.." Iruka said smiling. He couldn't let her think there was anything to worry about, for all he knew they were skipping together.

--

Sasuke shivered slightly as a cold dusk breeze flowed through the trees. He grabbed at his shirt and pulled it inwards to his chest as he tried to warm himself up. 'Why is it so cold...' Sasuke asked his brain that was still partially asleep.

He opened his eyes slowly as if they were weighed down with a forceful energy. He looked around slowly, slightly confused for a split second before he realized he was still with Naruto at his favorite spot. He glanced down tiredly at the peaceful looking boy that slept beside him.

Sasuke smirked and nudged him lightly, waking him up. "Naruto-kun. We fell asleep for a long time. I have to go home for dinner or my mom will freak out. Iruka-sensei probably told my mom that I didn't come back to the academy so I bet I'll be in for it.

but chances are my father will be too busy with my brother..." he was rambling on as the blue eyed shinobi stared at him awkwardly. Sasuke's eyes widened in an embarrassed realization. "Oh right anyway I guess I gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow" he said as he stood up and stretched.

Naruto was still looking questioningly at him as he turned his back and started off for his home. He turned back and stared at him warily. "Aren't you going to go home? Won't your mom be upset?" Sasuke asked as he furrowed his brow with

unspoken questions. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

'he probably forgot the way out...' Sasuke thought as his legs moved automatically towards Naruto. He smirked down at the boy that sat before him, staring up at him with an innocent but clearly damaged spirit.

He bent down and gently grabbed Naruto's hand and lifted him up. "I can bring you back to the village but I got to be home" He said as he glanced up at the full moon. It was dark now, the sun had fully set behind the carved stones.

He saw the look in the boy's eyes and rolled his own obsidian ones. "I can't always be with you. I'll bring you to...Uhm well Ichiraku is closest to my house...I can bring you there and then you can walk home" sasuke gave him his final word as he gently pulled Naruto away from their new shared spot. "You can come here anytime...but if you show anyone else...I swear I'll kill you" he said darkly although a smile was clearly across his lips.

-00-

As the two new companions pushed past the tangles of the forest, Sasuke glanced back at Naruto with a smirk. "Your mom's probably worried about you. i bet you do this alot..." he said as he turned his attention back towards the trail. He smiled to himself as a mental picture of Naruto's silent smile flashed across Sasuke's mind. 'I'm glad I decided to talk to this kid...' he thought happily as they made their way back to the village.

Naruto was woken up by a soft touch, He felt safe and comfortable, though cold... 'Am I still outside with Sasuke?' The blonde asked him self inwardly his eyes groggily opening. He was huddled close to something or someone warm. A terrifying heated flashback filled his mind, 'I won't be able to go back to sleep tonight.' He looked up at the one who he was snuggled with. "We fell asleep for a long time Naruto-kun. I have to go home for dinner or my mom will freak. Iruka-sensei probably told my mom that I didn't go back to the class, so I bet I'll be in for it. Chances are my father will be too busy with my brother..." He heard the older boy say. He nodded and sat up, Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment and he spoke again, "well I should be going, I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Naruto watched as the Uchiha turned to leave. The black haired boy asked, "Aren't you going home? Won't your mom be worried?" Naruto looked at him akwardly and thought 'I don't have a mom... I wish I did, one that cared, I wish I had a father too!' When Sasuke offered to bring him as far as the ichiraku, for some reason he didn't mind that Sasuke had made the mistake that he had a mother. He only let himself be dragged around by the taller boy again.

When they had reached the Ichiraku ramen stand Naruto smiled and let go of Sasukes hand. He tilted his head to the side like he had done earlier in the day then he smiled brightly again, 'Sasuke is one of the only people I've smiled for in a while!' thoughts about that fact rumble through his head. Sasuke was waving goodbye and leaving for home now. Naruto waved back ecstatically. And after Sasuke was out of sight, he went into the Ramen shop. He pulled out his wallet, it had some cash in it enough to pay for a couple bowls of Ramen. He gave the shopkeeper a small shy smile.

"What will it be for you today Naruto?" the shopkeeper asked smiling widely when he saw his favourite customer. Naruto just smiled and pointed to the beef tariyaki ramen. The shopkeeper gave Naruto a small frown, Is your throat sore or something? You haven't spoke a word since you came in!" He handed the hot and ready to be eaten bowl of Ramen to the small boy. "Here free of charge! But Is your throat sore?" Naruto shook his head no. That was defiantly not the reason.

"Then what's the matter why won't you talk? Don't you like us anymore?" Ayame asked concerned for her fathers favourite customer. He looked at her for a moment and shook his head, and made a hand gesture acting like he was writing. Ayame smiled and grabbed a piece of paper out from under a desk and pulled out a pen aswell. "Here you go! Tell us everything!" Naruto nodded and told them Almost everything, except that part, where they hurt him, Naruto Shuddered. 'I will keep that secret until I feel confident enough to talk again.' He thought to himself. On the note he wrote he had recently become a mute.

Iruka had looked everywhere, up in trees, the outskirts of the village, he was scared he hadn't found Naruto yet or Sasuke! 'If either of them gets hurt, I swear I'll kill the person who hurt them.." He thought, mostly thinking of Naruto. He sighed and walked into Ichiraku Ramen, A little blonde sat there in his usual chair. "B-But I... I already looked here!" Iruka stuttered tears coming to his eyes. He hugged the blonde from behind holding him tightly against his chest. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Iruka yelled towards Naruto. The boy sat there and looked at him dumbly.

"Iruka don't yell at him he just got here and he won't talk we can barely get him to smile!" The ramen vender said, patting the dolphin lad on the shoulder.

Iruka looked down at Naruto. "What do you mean won't talk? Can't get him to smile...?" Iruka said to himself. He was lightly stroking Narutos blonde locks of hair. trying to calm himself down, making sure this wasn't a dream. He sighed and kneeled down beside the blonde holding him gently. "You want me to treat you to a few more bowls of Ramen?" He asked softly holding back his tears. Naruto let a small smile almost a smirk, grace his lips, as he nodded his thanks. "Okay anything you want! Just take a pick!" Iruka said into Naruto's ear softly. 'Naruto's safe!' Irukas thoughts kept coming back to the same subject, Naruto.

-00-

After a few bowls of Ramen that being fifteen bowls, Iruka could tell the boy was getting tired. He picked him up after paying for the bowls. He said his goodbyes walking towards Naruto's home.

Iruka was carrying him he knew where they were going he couldn't help but wonder now, what Sasuke was doing. 'He looked up at Iruka who was about to steer towards his house, when he started to cry.

--

The cold night air nipped at Sasuke's nose as he turned the corner towards his clan's section of Konoha. He smiled to himself as thoughts of Naruto drifted into his mind. 'Yeah I'll protect you no matter what!' came the echo of sasuke's promise to protect the small boy. Ever since he was seven, Sasuke never felt any kind of protection from his own brother, so seeing how hurt and afraid naruto was made Sasuke feel as if he needed to do it. But it was odd, he didn't just feel as if he had to...but some where inside of him he really wanted to. He sighed, his eyes lowering to the ground. 'Itachi never wants to help me with my training...he doesn't want to do anything with me. Maybe he hates me...no he can't, I'm his brother after all' Sasuke thought as his foot kicked a small pebble to the side. he stopped and stared at it for a moment. The pebble being kicked aside reminded him of how his father preferred Itachi over Sasuke. Sasuke was always being pushed out of the way...'Sasuke can't you see we're busy training?! Your brother needs to work hard and I don't want you to pester him!' Sasuke's father always paid attention to Itachi. Itachi Uchiha- the genius child was something Sasuke heard alot. Although Itachi got all of the attention, Sasuke usually had the upper hand. He could sneak away without having dinner and go to his one place where he wasn't needled and scorned. Where he had brought Naruto.

Sasuke smirked as he tore his eyes away from the pebble and started off towards his home. 'I hope mom didn't bother to stay home today...or else I'll really be in for it' he said as he climbed up the short steps to the door. He slid it open quietly, his eyes searching the house for any sign of inhabitation.

"I-I'm home Mom...Dad.." he called out with a forcefully happy tone. He was never happy to come home. Every day he would hear the violent shouts of anger coming from inside of his parents' bedroom. he knew they always argued over him. About why he wasn't "as smart" or "bright" as Itachi was. He glared to himself, dwelling into his secret chambers of hate and resentment.

Sasuke turned abruptly as his father strode into the foyer of their home and stood before sasuke with his arms failing furiously. Sasuke felt anger boil beneath his skin as he listened to his father's angry words.

"Sasuke where have you been?! Umino-san came looking for you saying that you never showed up for class! what is the meaning of this laziness?! why can't you be more like-"

Sasuke had enough. He glared up defiantly at his father, locking his obsidian eyes with those of his father's. "What? be more like Itachi? Be a genius like your precious Itachi? Hah...that's one more reason for me to hate you. I get top grades in school and I excel in almost every sport but no it isn't ever good enough...nope, it's shit compared to what Itachi does! I can't believe I'm related to such a pathetic fool like yourself" sasuke exploded, his anger was seeping through his nerves and into his mind, where it brewed something poisonous and deadly.

His father's face twisted in a livid expression. The next thing Sasuke knew he was on the floor, his mouth split open from the inside after the blow fro his father. "You dare talk to your own father like that you ungrateful brat. You should be proud of your brother but instead you're resentfulness has caused you to become jealous and shallow! you'll never surpass your brother Sasuke and that's what you can't handle!" Sasuke glared at the small puddle of blood that dripped from his mouth as he stood there on all fours. He hated it when his mother wasn't home. She was the only one that ever paid any attention to him and accepted him, even if his grades were less than Itachi's. "You're nothing but a pathetic bastard..." sasuke muttered under his breath as he stood up, not looking at his father. He could feel his father's eyes follow him as he dragged himself to his room. He wanted to turn around and beat his father senseless until the truth seeped in. But it was hopeless, his father would never accept Sasuke...Sasuke was simply cast aside, as if he was of no value . Sasuke opened his door and walked in silently, shutting it slowly so that it wouldn't wake his brother in the next room. It was midnight now and it had been five hours since Sasuke had dropped Naruto off at Ichiraku. 'I'm glad I didn't come home right away...the stupid idiots need to realize when someone is gone...though I'm sure they wouldn't care if a lesser child of the Uchiha clan dissapeared' sasuke said grimly as he fell onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling without point and without meaning. He was thinking of ways to escape his home when a sudden idea came into his mind. 'Maybe I should go see naruto...' he thought, sitting up in his bed. It was settled. He was going to sneak out and find out exactly where Naruto lived. 'I hope his mother doesn't catch him...' he said as he strode across his room and opened the window quietly. He climbed out, looking back at the darkness of his room. 'They won't bother to look' he said to himself as he shut it silently and started off to Ichiraku, hoping Naruto was still there or if the chef or employees knew how to find him.

-00-

Itachi awoke suddenly as he heard his brother's window shut softly. He smirked up at the ceiling, sleep still in his eyes. 'He's sneaking out again and no one will notice..' he thought nonchalantly as he pulled the blankets up closer to his chin. Itachi was aware that their father ignored and neglected sasuke and he had tried to tell his father that even someone like Sasuke wanted attention. But his father would have none of it. 'You have to train and I'll be the one to do it' his father's voice ordered. Itachi shook his head slightly and turned on his side. 'Sasuke...please forgive me for what i am going to do...I will leave everything up to you' he said as he closed his eyes once more, his hand gripping his last shuriken tightly enough to draw blood. He brought his hand up to his mouth and suckled the blood off of his hand. He smiled contentedly as the metal like taste absorbed into the thick layers of his tongue. Itachi had a deep craving for blood lately and as he noticed the cravings more often, he became less and less sociable. He was planning his own ambush and he hoped that he would be able to accomplish it. He sighed and closed his eyes, ready to face another dream that would cause regular people to writhe. He liked those kind of dreams...the kinds that terrified people beyond imagination, the ones that could murder you ruthlessly if you weren't careful enough. He smirked as a gruesome image flashed before his mind.

'He was best friends with him...maybe he would know why Shusui-san would do such a thing' one voice asked.

'Maybe he drowned him...maybe Shisui didn't commit suicide after all'

'Maybe but Itachi-'

"Itachi is a suspect'

these voices flowed through Itachi's head, replaying and repeating over and over. Shisui had been found on the banks of one of the rivers dead. It was supposedly suicide. But Itachi knew very well that it was murderous intent. He let out a low chuckle as he remembered the thrashing of his best friend's arms, struggling to free himself from the watery coffin that Itachi drowned him in.

'Sasuke...forgive me...your suffering of neglect will be all over soon' Itachi thought as an insane cackle escaped his lips.

-00-

"Do you know an Uzumaki Naruto?" sasuke asked the chef at ichiraku eagerly. The chef looked at Sasuke as if he were partially retarded. "yes, why?" the chef asked uncertainly as he finished up the dishes and put them away. Sasuke smiled brightly. "Do yuo know where he lives?" he asked, ignoring the suspicious look from the chef. The chef nodded slowly. "I do..." the chef replied, dragging the sentence out long enough for Sasuke to get the hint. "I'll buy some ramen if yuo can tell me exactly where he lives" Sasuke offered, handing out a wad of crumpled ryou. The chef grinned slyly and took the money. He explained the directions on where to turn and how far to go. "Thanks sir" Sasuke mumbled as he left the ramen stand. Sasuke turned down an unfamiliar road, his eyes searching the many apartment buildings. 'I thought he'd have a clan section or something..' sasuke thought with a puzzled expression. He passed a few apartments that looked similar to the ones that the chef described but they all had the wrong name. Finally he turned around another corner and ran into a tall shabby looking building. He looked for the address and name of the building and spotted it almost immediately. 'Yupp this is where he lives' He thought as he turned the brass door knob and pushed the door open quietly. Once he was inside, Sasuke looked around for a stair case,. he spotted one down the hall so he quickly trotted towards it. he saw the sign that read all the room numbers in order with the last names of the occupants beside them. His eyes scrambled down the list until he came across "Uzumaki, Naruto". Room 408. Sasuke almost jumped up the stairs, his energy flowing through him excitedly. he thought of what Naruto was doing at one in the morning, maybe he was asleep. Sasuke shrugged carelessly as he bounded up the last of the stairs and skidded around the corner of the building. He smiled brightly as he spotted the golden numbers "408" on the second door to the right. He smiled and trotted to the door and knocked loudly. His smile faltered slightly after he waited for a few long seconds. 'I hope he's up...' he said to himself as he let his mind wander around.

--

Iruka sighed, bringing Naruto into more of an embrace, "What exactly happened to you?" The two entered Naruto's apartment building. Naruto just cuddled into Iruka's arms, he had never been held before, This was like having a father. Iruka tried to open the door but as of the moment it was locked. "Naruto? Do you have your keys?" Iruka asked tiredly. Naruto handed them to the older man the moment he asked. Iruka smiled gently and grabbed the keys out of the small child's hand, He couldn't see why everyone hated him. He never did anything to anyone. Unlocking the door, Iruka pushed lightly seeing the boy tense in his arms. He put Naruto down and told him to get ready for bed. Naruto only nodded.

Iruka looked through the house, it was defienatly lived in but not messy. He was in Naruto's room when the blonde boy came in with tears, barely visible in his eyes.

Iruka's eyes widened when he saw the tears in Naruto's. He kneeled close to the blonde, "What's wrong Naruto?" Iruka held Narutos head in his hands smiling, "You know can tell me anything." Naruto just shook his head in the negative Holding a piece of paper. It wrote 'Thank you Iruka for everything tonight, I can't tell you about what happened because its all over now! (U.U) I made a new friend today Iruka-sensei! His names Sasuke! ... We kind of went off and fell asleep earlier I can't tell you where because it's His secret spot, but He's really, nice! (o) I feel better because of him!

Naruto listened to the sounds of Iruka's retreating footsteps all the way to the outside of the building. 'He went home!' Naruto thought his hand starting to shake a little now that his sensei left. 'I wish someone were here with me' He pulled the covers over his body and just about to his chin. He heard a knock. He jumped from where he laid. He headed towards the door very stealthily, 'Who is it? Iruka wouldn't knock.' Naruto thought, laying down to the the crack in the bottom of the door. He saw small feet like his own. 'Who's that?' Naruto asked himself in wonder. He opened the door a crack and saw a familiar face. 'Sasuke!?' Naruto thought loudly remembering the last time he awoke form a nightmare with a scream, his neighbor complained and he had almost got kicked out when he could talk that is.. Naruto tilted his head to the side in Question. He smiled a little and lightly pulled Sasuek in to his house and shut the door quietly. he went to grab a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote down some questions for Sasuke. 'Hey Sasuke, Why are you here so late? How'd you find me? Isn't your mom going to worry?' Naruto wrote all of this with high spirits, Sasuke came to him for whatever reason instead of anyone else. He handed this piece of paper to him and offered a chair with a hand gesture.

_What's going to happen next who knows? You'll have to R&R to get anywhere for this story I'm looking for at least 10 reviews! _

_Well chow for now! _

_kisa_


	2. A game

)Hallo every one! Is everyone hyped up for the next chapter? Please R&R!

A special thanks to:

Griffin Alchemist #1 comment, Kantra, #2 comment,Uzumaki Naruko14 #3, The kyuubi maiden comment #4, ddd coment #5, Saoki-chan My dearest cousin!#6 La-avenger comment#7 Krows scared comment#8 Ranma Youko#9(

Now Here's chapter 2 of: Mute. Enjoy!

Sasuke furrowed his brow and blushed slightly as Naruto pulled him into his apartment. Sasuke turned his body slightly and shut the door. He smirked when Naruto turned and went to the other side of the room and sat bent over the table, obviously writing a note to him.

Sasuke glanced up at the clock, it was 11:30. Naruto scuttled back to sasuke and handed him the piece of paper. Sasuke took it from Naruto and read it quickly. 'Hey sasuke, how come you're here so late? And how did you find me...and won't your mom be a little worried that you aren't home?' the note said.

Sasuke shook his head. "My mom doesn't know I'm here...and the chef at ichiraku told me...I snuck out of my room cause I had nothing to do and my dad was being the usual pathetic bastard he is" Sasuke's voice was slightly rude, he felt a strong feeling of anger towards his father at the moment.

Sasuke cocked his head as naruto tugged on his sleeve, gesturing to the chair that was meant for Sasuke. Sasuke nodded lightly and sat down gingerly. It felt awkward being in Naruto's house for the first time.

Ramen bowls were littered on the table, and chop sticks were askew in many different and unusual places. His home was obviously habited but it had little quantity of furniture. "Where's your parents? Are they out?" he asked as he looked at the blank screen of the TV.

'I wonder if his parents are just as neglecting as mine...' he thought bitterly as he stared at the blank shelves and walls. He noticed right away the absence of family portraits and clan symbols unlike his own house.

"They must be..." Sasuke's voice was partially filled with concern, he was getting a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if something had happened and he was just about to find out what it was.

'Off the topic...get off the topic' he told himself when he saw Naruto turn his head away in discomfort. "Uhm anyway...uh...did you get anything to eat at Ichiraku? cause I brought money...in case you were hungry or I dunno..." Sasuke was flustered and had no clue on what to talk about. Nothing else entered his head except for the fact that Naruto's house was so...bare.

"Iruka sensei...he told my dad that I didn't show up after break today and my dad got furious. I don't know why he cares...my brother is always getting praised for his intelligence even though I get great grades and-" Sasuke realized he was rambling and turned his head towards the doorway of the kitchen.

"Heh...well..." He turned back to Naruto and smiled instead of finishing his uneasy sentence. He tapped his fingers on the table as the silence blanketed him, suppressing him in its uneasy discomfort.

'what should I say...' Sasuke thought at he stared at Naruto without noticing what he was doing. Naruto's blue eyes caught the light from the lights above the table, Sasuke couldn't point it out but something about the sullen, pointless gaze made him shudder in slight wonder. 'Something must be wrong here...' he thought as he looked away when Naruto met his gaze.

--

A feeling of sadness swept down and through Naruto as Sasuke looked at him. 'Why does he seem to believe I have parents?' Naruto asked himself as he looked up to the dim lights. He wondered why he looked up when something hurt him, 'Is it because if I look down my tears will eventually fall?' Naruto grabbed the piece of paper from Sasuke, and scribbled some words on it quickly. "I'm not hungry Iruka-sensei bought me a few bowls of Ramen! Oh and as for the question about where my mom is, I don't even know who my mom or dad was before they died." Tears started pooling Naruto's eyes, they fell onto the paper with tiny little 'plunk' noises. He continued writing. "I don't have parents!" he finished his sentence and handed it over to his friend smiling bitterly. He sat down next to Sasuke, Leaning his head helplessly against Sasukes shoulder. 'I think I'm going to need a friend like you in the future!' Naruto looked at Sasuke's face as his eyes scanned the paper. Naruto closed his eyes for the shout of surprise that always came, and then the anger that came with it and the shouts of rejection. Then he started to remember the day when his life crashed and burned for the last time. He couldn't take it anymore.

-00-A few days before-00-

Naruto was sitting on a wooden bench like every other day eating a bowl of instant Ramen happily. He was alone as usual. He soon felt a hand come up from behind him, Making him drop his bowl of noodles. A hard punch to the face had made contact to his face, it knocked him out immediately. He opened his eyes wearily wondering where he was. "Hey kid!" The boy looked around at his surroundings, he and his new found enemy were a couple miles from Konoha, the man smiled wickedly. "I'm going to have some fun with you, and if you let me, I'll let you live! You understand?" the man grinned as Naruto nodded tears already strolling down his cheeks. "come over 'ere!" He waited for Naruto to arrive to the place he directed, He unzipped his flie with an evilly placed smirk. "Be grateful you little punk, That you get the honor, of pleasuring me!" He pulled his underwear and pants down, just under his thighs, He let his hardening erection show to Naruto. The Small boy was glued to the spot, he was scared. "Now get over here! You remember what I said you don't you?" He pulled Narutos face close to his cock. More tears rolled down his childish face.

"Please don't!" Naruto begged softly wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"Put it in your mouth! Don't bite it or I WILL kill you!" The child molester said sternly.

-00-End of flash back for now-00-

Naruto was Crying uncontrollably now, His body was shaking with fear, as if he had to experience it all over again. He felt a small hand on his back he remembered Sasuke was there with him. 'SASUKE!' Naruto started to repeat his only friends Name over and over in his head like a mantra. He held onto the raven heads arm like he was his only life line left on earth. 'You're my only friend!'

--

Sasuke's eyes widened in sympathy as he read the note. He felt his heart being twisted around a stake that was driven mentally into his soul. 'No parents? no one...he's completely alone. And I'm...and I'm...and I hate my parents. How could I do this to them now that I know of Naruto's life? what if one day my parents are dead..then I have no one...just like how Naruto is right now...wait, that isn't true either cause I promised I'd protect him.' Sasuke furrowed his brow as the stake tightened its grip on his heart. He could almost feel Naruto's pain.

He looked down at Naruto who was silently letting his pain and self anguish out. He placed a his hand on Naruto's back and pulled him close, enveloping him in a secure, warm embrace. He rested his head lightly on Naruto's, listening to the boy sniffle.

"You can cry this time...I don't mind..." he mumbled through barely parted lips that wanted to say more. 'I'll stay here and help you, I'll make sure no one or nothing hurts you again! if anyone does...I swear I'll kill them' Sasuke thought deeply, his eyes traveling to the blank walls without family photo's.

He pivoted his body and face Naruto, who was helplessly clinging onto his arm, his grip was strong but Sasuke could tolerate any kind of pain.

He lifted his hand and smiled as he wiped the remains of tears that had streaked the boy's face. 'He's really my only friend, or at least the one that will listen willingly to my own fears and worries...He's probably been through so much...' he thought with a sympathetic glance. he felt no pity towards Naruto, but instead he felt pride. Pride for still moving on, pride for at least living.

"Don't worry...You aren't alone anymore! cause you got me!" Sasuke blurted with a wide grin. he would have felt stupid if he had said that to anyone else, but it was a silently anguished boy he was talking to. It was funny because only Naruto could understand what Sasuke thought, what he felt.

Sasuke thought back to earlier that day, when he had made that comment on Naruto's unworthiness. "I take back the thing about you being unworthy cause you're the only one that I can talk to...so you're pretty valuable to me" he said as he stared into Naruto's glassy orbs. He offered Naruto a genuine felt smile in hopes that Naruto would smile back.

He balled his hand into a fist and gestured it towards Naruto. "Knock it!" Sasuke said with a smirk. The crying boy looked at him with a confused expression before understanding what Sasuke meant. His small fist met Sasuke's, officially tying their new found bond of a friendship that could never be broken, not with the sharpest weapons or the most painful emotions.

--

Naruto stared at the balled hand in front of him "Knock it" Sasuke had told him, Naruto gave him a look of confusion. 'What does he mean, knock it?' Naruto asked himself then as if on impulse he thrust his fisted hand into Sasuke's gently. He felt obliged to Sasuke. 'I want to be with you, always...' Naruto lipped. Grabbing the piece of paper back he started to write something on it, 'Thank you! I'm glad I have someone! I don't need Parents I mean look at me!' He smiled his foxy grin to Sasuke holding the note out to him. Naruto then placed the note in the raven heads hands. Glomping Sasuke afterwards, He started to gather Chakra to his brain, mixing his thoughts with them. It was hard but it had to be done, He sent his thoughts and his chakra into Sasukes head, Hopefully he would be able to read his thoughts now. His thoughts were A bunch of Thank yous from Naruto and only this would run through the ravens head for the moment. "Don't worry your parents too much! Thank you Sasuke, If you hadn't come into my life, I'd be scared all the time, now I'm not so scared!" Naruto's voice was within his thoughts so that Sasuke would be able to hear what his voice would sound like if or when he talked.

--

Sasuke grabbed the note, his hands freezing in place as a small voice drifted into his thoughts. 'Don't worry your parents too much and thanks Sasuke...if you hadn't come into my life, i'd be scared all the time...but now I'm not all that scared, cause I have you' the voice said happily. Sasuke was paralyzed in amazement as he turned his eyes towards Naruto.

"Y-yeah...well you don't have to be anymore...and yeah i guess I should go...my mom might check on me..so I guess I'll see you at the academy tomorrow..." he said as he stood. he started to walk away when he turned around and half trotted to Naruto. he slightly leaned forward and embraced Naruto, his arms wrapping around the blonde hair's shoulders and resting on his back. He squeezed naruto lightly as he ruffled his hair.

"See you tomorrow" he said as he opened the door and closed it softly. His deep voice hummed in a sing song tone, which he rarely ever did. he must have been quite happy...Sasuke looked up at the lights and smirked. 'So that's what he sounds like huh?' he asked himself as he descended down the stairs, the small smirk still etched across his face.

--

'I hope my thoughts reached him...' Naruto looked out the window where he saw the raven head going home. Naruto smiled after him. 'Thank you Sasuke!' He squeezed his shirt tightly at his chest. He already missed The raven haired boy. As soon as Naruto's head hit the pillow, his eyes drifted into an easy sleep.

-00-

Naruto awoke with the sound of a bang, He shot up like a popcorn popped. He looked around frightened, 'I don't wanna die!' He looked around frantically. He got up and looked out his window, A man lifting heavy objects and ringing into the store had dropped a giant board. Naruto sighed, he looked at the time. 'I'm late!' He ran to his dresser and pulled out a clean t-shirt White with a swirly symbol on it. He then grabbed his Beige shorts and pulled those on. Then he pulled of his dirty shirt, and yanked his new one on. 'I need to go to school today for sure, I'm going to be late!' He Started out the door and on the way down the stairs fell, luckily it was a soft landing. 'Wait a minute? SOFT?' Naruto thought to himself. He opened his eyes, he saw an older brunette. 'Iruka' Naruto looked at his sensei. He Concentrated his chakra to his brain and weaved his thoughts into them again, and sent them through Iruka's mind. "Sorry Iruka-sensei!" His voiced thoughts called through the shinobi's mind.

--

"Good morning Naruto!" he said as he ruffled the small boy's hair with his callused hands. He had come to wake Naruto up so they could both arrive at the Academy on time.

'He seems a lot happier then yesterday' Iruka thought with relief as he rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle. "You seem to be in a hurry! you're late so i thought I would come and wake you up so you could be on time with me" he said brightly.

A small timid voice echoed softly in the back of his mind. Iruka focused sharply, trying to hear what the voice was saying. 'Sorry Iruka-sensei!' the voice was soft but filled with enthusiasm.

Iruka's eyes widened considerably when he realized Naruto had controlled his chakra to flow into Iruka's mind, sending his own thoughts into iruka's so he could communicate. "Haha! you're pretty sharp Naruto! I don't mind taking a few hits haha. Now let's get going. I've got an interesting subject to talk to you guys about!" Iruka grabbed the small boy's hand and lightly guided him down the rest of the stairs.

Iruka looked down at Naruto and a small smile lifted the corners of his lips. 'He's alot like me. We both lost our parents...I'll look out for him' He thought as he lifted his eyes towards the rising sun.

The sun was just peeking over the carved stones of the previous Hokage's, casting Konoha in a pretty mauve haze. He smiled down at Naruto, his smile taking up most of the room on his face. "Have you ate? I haven't. So I guess today we can make a little stop, the kids can have an extended time to play while we eat" Iruka said as they walked down the quiet streets of Konoha.

the birds chirped out tuneless melodies but Iruka smiled anyway. 'Naruto...I know you'll be great one day' he said determinedly. 'I wonder if it's a bad thing to play favorites with students...' he added sternly to his own thoughts.

He gripped Naruto's hand lightly, the sun was shining down on their faces, warming up their spirits for the day ahead of them

--

Naruto looked up at Iruka, They had just finished their breakfast, and were walking towards the academy. Naruto had started thinking about the night before and about his new friend Sasuke. 'Did he really mean everything he said?' Naruto looked at the greenery surrounding Konoha, 'We really are lucky to have such a beautiful village!' Naruto's last thought was interrupted as he and Iruka walked into the playground of the academy, He smiled when he saw Sasuke.

He walked over to the raven haired boy, he smiled shyly, He was still kinda scared of the world around him. 'H-Hi! Sasuke..' Naruto practically threw his chakra out of his head and into Sasukes. 'D-do you want to play?' He blushed and looked at his feet. For he knew that Sasuke could hear his thoughts.

--

Sasuke was sitting on the bench outside of the Academy entrance when Naruto shyly shuffled towards Sasuke, his eyes lowered to his face even though there was a small smile gracing his lips.

'H-Hi Sasuke! D-do you want to play?' the bashful voice asked as it ran through Sasuke's head quickly. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked. "O-Okay..." He mumbled under his breath. he never had the chance to "play" before because he didn't like any of the other students.

He smiled bitterly as a flash back ran through his mind. His thoughts clouded over, leaving Sasuke in a bitter state to repeat his most hurtful moments.

'Itachi-Nii-chaan! Mother just gave me this blue ball, want to play catch with me?" Sasuke had asked. His bright seven year old face shone up at his brother, who only brushed Sasuke to the side.

'I'm training, I don't need to be bothered by some stupid ball, go ask someone else' Itachi had replied coldly as he pushed Sasuke out of the way and returned to training.

Sasuke's eyes lowered as his hopeful spirits were drenched with disappointment. 'W-Well how about after your training?' he had asked his brother with a small flicker of hope.

Sasuke's eyes looked up at his brother, who was muttering a chant under his breath with a determined expression. "NO I'M BUSY! GO AWAY SASUKE!" His brother shoved Sasuke to the ground and walked away.

Sasuke bowed his head to the ground, his eyes saturated with broken hopes. 'How come he's always busy...I just want someone to play with..'

Sasuke rubbed his eye, trying to shake the memory off of his mind. After that moment, Sasuke had turned to training instead of playing, believing that no one would ever want anything to do with him. He was fed, watered, and taken care of. his parents and brother were simply "too busy" to play.

"yeah, I'll...I'll play. Do you want to play soccer?" Sasuke asked, looking up at his new friend. He smiled at Naruto as he lifted himself off of the bench and stretched. "We still have twenty minutes to spend before class starts so we can play for awhile" he said as he walked over to the equipment room and grabbed a soccer ball.

he smiled and tossed it lightly to Naruto, smiling brightly as he stood with his back towards the rising sun. His back tingled with a welcoming warmth as the sun shone brightly. "it's perfect to play soccer!" he said as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

he looked back at Naruto and smirked, giving him thumbs up. "let's go dummy! " he said jokingly as he grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to the small patch of grass. "This is good enough for only two players...I think..." he said as he backed up. "You can start the game!" he said as he got into position. A smile crept upon his face as he stared at the boy whose face was twisted in concentration and determination. A small chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips as Naruto made the starting move.

--

Naruto Looked at the Soccer ball when they were both in position he made a run to the center of their play space and followed through with a powerful kick. He smiled for real the first time on school grounds. Naruto then kicked the ball towards the goal, trying to keep ahead of Sasuke. Sasuke was gaining on him. 'Gaah!' He's catching up! I can't keep ahead. Naruto stumbled after taking a step to far ahead, He fell onto his knees. He got right back up and realized Sasuke had gotten hold of the ball. He soon chased after him letting his mind rest for now.

Sasuke sprinted towards Naruto's goal, his legs aching with strain. He panted as he pulled back his leg and sent the ball flying into the net. His eyes shone proudly as he turned to see if naruto had caught up.

He watched as the blonde trotted towards him. He smirked at Naruto, his arms folded across his chest. "You have to keep up if you want to beat me" he said with a smug smile.

Sasuke laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. "Well let's play another game, we still have five-" Sasuke's eyes went wide with alert as the cooing, scratchy voices of fangirls reached his ears.

'shit' he thought miserably as he turned around in time to see arms swinging around him.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!!" cried a light pink haired girl as she ran up to him and grinned broadly. "Ooh you look so cool today Sasuke-kun!" she said brightly as she cocked her head.

"get out of the way," said an impatient blonde as she pushed past the smiling green eyed girl and hugged sasuke tightly. "Sasuke-kun, hehe, look Sasuke! I made this cool bracelete for you!" she squealed happily as she danced in front of him like a young girl.

Sasuke grabbed it gingerly and stuffed it in his pocket without looking at it. he glanced at Naruto, who was watching the two girls swarm around him like angry bees. 'I wish I was you...' he said mentally to the crystal eyed boy standing a few feet away from him.

"Sasuke.." the pink haired girl said slowly as her eyes traveled up Naruto's legs, body, and then held still on his face. "How come he's with you? he doesn't deserve to be with someone so cool and smart as you sasuke" she said disgustedly as she eyed naruto with a cruel glare.

The blonde haired girl followed the other girl's gaze and twisted her face in disgust. "ew, Sasuke-kun. You're way too cool to be hanging out with him. besides, he might kill you, you never know with him..he's a demon child. that's why his parents killed themselves, I would too if I gave birth to such a gross thing like him" she furrowed her brow and stared at Naruto with cold eyes.

Sasuke's eyes burned with smoldering anger as the two girls kept shooting down his new friend. 'He didn't do anything to them and they're looking at him like he's dumb and annoying...well he is but they don't know him!' Sasuke cried out in angry protest. The outraged voices of both girls kept reaching his ears and drumming against his mind until he finally snapped.

"Shut up, both of you" he said coldly as he glowered deeply at both girls. "Sakura," he gestured towards the pink haired girl with a look of acrimony. "did anyone ever tell you that you're annoying, ugly, and have a huge forehead?" he said with a rude smirk.

The blonde girl laughed and then Sasuke wheeled around and stared at her for a quick second before telling her off. "Hehe, I don't why you're laughing, you're anything but pretty. Your name suites you perfectly and I'm sure that your life is fine and so is Sakura's. You don't know him so don't go on about what he is, why don't you actually acknowledge him and stop listening to your sniveling parents? see him for who he is, and stop being the shallow judgmental girl you are" he said with a bored mannerism as he turned on his wheel and casually walked away, with the blonde haired boy following him closely.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." the girl named Sakura murmured softly as tears trickled down her cheeks. She wiped them away and glared at the back of Naruto's head. "Oh I hate him, he made sasuke get mad at us! who does he think he is?!" she ranted as she turned to her rival with flaring eyes.

The girl named Ino nodded and glared at Naruto, her mouth slack with silence.

-00-

Sasuke glanced down at the silent boy as they walked towards the academy. "The class is gonna start soon so I don't think we can do anything now" he said nonchalantly as he smirked to himself as they entered the warm building. Sasuke turned into the first door and waited for Naruto to follow, they were in the same class but Naruto sat in the front by the door and Sasuke sat in the back where it was quiet. He looked around at the classroom, a few students sat in their desks quietly with their pens and paper, waiting patiently for the teacher to end pre-break and start the class.

"well when we get break just wait at the door, seeing that you're there anyway" he turned his head over his shoulder slightly and smirked. He held out his closed fist and gestured their "hand shake" to the blue eyed mute. The timid fist met Sasuke's, he gave Naruto a small friendly smile and turned away, making his way to the seat in the back...'surrounded by dreadful girls'...sigh sasuke dropped into the seat and rested his head on his folded arms, his obsidian eyes staring out the window beside him.

What will happen next?

You'll have to find out next Chapter!

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter we tried our hardest to make it the best we could! Anyways, Please REVIEW if you love me lol well, imma off to make another story! feel free to send me a message, and... hmm, Nag nag nag me if I don't update soon enough I get lazy some times XD Well. Bye for now!


	3. The mouse

Heey guys! Yes I know It ciao! I prefer chow... Chow, Now.. Get it?

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVEIWS!

I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter.. Well Sorry it took soooo long to get here... Hehe there were some mix ups. Well R&R!

Enjoy.

"well when we get break just wait at the door, seeing that you're there anyway" he turned his head over his shoulder slightly and smirked. He held out his closed fist and gestured their "hand shake" to the blue eyed mute. The timid fist met Sasuke's, he gave Naruto a small friendly smile and turned away, making his way to the seat in the back...'surrounded by dreadful girls'...sigh sasuke dropped into the seat and rested his head on his folded arms, his obsidian eyes staring out the window beside him.

-end of reminder-

Azure eyes followed the raven haired boy up towards the seat at the back. The blonde mute then turned his head in time to see Iruka enter the class with new class materials.'We're going to learn new stuff already!'

The brunette walked over to his desk placing the papers down neatly in a folder, for now. He was just about ready to start the classwhen he realized noone saw him come in. "Class, time to start!" the chattering girls at the back continued while the boys infront of them bickered and fought one anthor.

"CLASS! ATTENTION NOW!" Iruka wasn't the happiest camper today no siree. He was worried about Nauruto, and Kakashi was on a mission for the next few days. The class continued still. "QUIET! NOW, NEW SEATING ARRANGEMENTS WILL BE MADE!" the class fell silent. "Thank you!" Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose lightly trying to get rid of his newly found headache. "All right, the seating arrangements will be as follows. Sakura your beside... Hinata! Ino, you're beside Shikamaru and chouji! Kiba beside Shino.

Tenten Beside Neji."(the rest of the losers in the class) "And finally Sasuke you will sit by Naruto!"

Sasuke's dark eyes lifted up, gazing at Iruka with agreeable eyes. "Hn. I don't mind, they're a bunch of loonies anyway" his voice was flat. He got up and gathered his things, his head swiveled around once more before he bounced down the stairs, his feet barely touching the ground as his eyes gleamed with gratefulness. 'Thank god' he grumbled in his head as he took the seat closest to the window, next to his blonde haired companion. He turned his torso to face Naruto, whose head rested lazily on his folded arms and his eyes gazing forwards. "Yo" Sasuke chimed, smirking brightly at Naruto. Naruto lifted his head, his eyes gleaming. Sasuke smiled. "Be ready for the test tomorrow, today is review, so you better actually pay attention dummy" he said as he smiled before turning back to his desk.

Sakura watched jealously as Sasuke talked quietly to the silent boy next to him, having a completely normal conversation, without Naruto replying. Her inner voice growled and snarled, her eyes blood red. "HOW COULD HE?! THAT GUY IS SOO DEAD WHEN I GET HIM ALONE! MY POOR SASUKE! TRICKED BY THAT DECEITFUL LITTLE RUNT!! HE'LL PAY FOR THIS!!' she steamed silently, her arm hairs prickled, like the moment before a hazardous storm.

-00-

Iruka sighed, combing his fingers through his hair tiredly. The day was over, the reviews were completed and handed in, even by Naruto. 'That Sasuke boy's getting to Naruto..his smile gets bigger everyday, maybe soon...' his thoughts trailed off as the last two students zoomed out of the class. The colorful whirls pushed past him, he made out Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. The golden blonde had the biggest grin on his face, Iruka smiled warmly as he stepped out of the academy and raced to the field, where they would continue their game until it was time to come back in. He smiled and walked back into his classroom, his thoughts pouring over the odd friendship between the top student and the lowest student. 'So different, but their bonds together seem to strengthen constantly...' he thought as he softly closed the door, it was followed by a click and a dull thud.

"Look at him, look how stupid he looks" Sakura grumbled as she watched the orange jacket whirl by past her and the group of fangirls watching for Sasuke. She made it her commitment to glare at him every time they crossed paths, locked eyes. She hated him for stealing Sasuke from her. "Today after school, I'm going to beat the kid senseless!" she exclaimed to her friends. they all nodded in grim agreement. she glared hard and steady, like a careening train ready to run some poor civilians over.

Sasuke grinned brightly as the wind blew through his hair. His legs pumped eagerly, the ball was in his control. Suddenly he got side swept, Naruto's leg shot out and stole the ball, and ran the other way. "Damn it" he growled as he sprinted after Naruto quickly, his eyes locked on the blonde messy hair. He heard the fangirls boo and complain when Naruto got the ball, it made Sasuke's heart sink, Naruto didn't deserve any of this but all Sasuke could do was tell the loopy girls to back off. He shook away his troubled thoughts and focused on getting the ball, he wouldn't loose to Naruto, there was no exception.

The yellow blur sped towards the soccer goal but just as he was about to score a goal, he saw a mouse run in front of him. He stopped in his tracks not wanting to hurt the small creature. He knew exactly what it felt like. Sasuke stopped a little ways behind him. 'He must think somethings wrong.' Naruto thought to himself. the corners of his lips curled up into a soft smile. He kneeled down and picked the small mammal up and held it to his chest gently. The blonde scurried off the soccer field and released the mouse into the forest. He looked back at Sasuke who looked worried. He ran back towards his only true friend. Sorry Sasuke! The mouse, I didn't want to step on it by accident! Naruto's cheeks were flushed partially from their running around the field for fifteen minutes. The other reason was far more dangerous. The blonde's eyes fell shut, His body went limp. He was on the ground in seconds.

"He's currently low on chakra, he'll be fine. Alright?" A thin red headed school nurse said softly.

"No! It's not fine! You're going on break in ten right? I have to go back and tend to my class and Naruto's going to be left here alone! I don't think that's fine do you?!" Iruka argued sadly. Sasuke was silent beside him.

"Well Another nurse will be here in ten minutes, so don't worry he'll be under constant supervision. And it's a good thing this young man got him to me in time otherwise he'd be in alot worse condition." She ruffled the young boys hair. well now I'm sure you're both needed to start the class."

"Yeah.. Let's go Sasuke!"

Naruto had been drifting in and out of consciousness for an hour. He looked around and saw Iruka and Sasuke leaving the room. He started panicking. He sat up right, terrified.

What's going to happen next? Sorry it was short! hmmn, Well I hope you enjoyed. R&R!


End file.
